<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Planets by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225415">Planets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien AU, Alien Romance, Aliens, Earth, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I don’t know why, Outer Space, Spaceships, Yeah I made PB an alien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline wakes up to find an alien in her room. The alien invites her to join her in space. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“How many planets do you have left?” </p>
<p>PB shrugged, “For the main ones, about 102938480374747488483939495758499393847585939349 and 1.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Bubblegum &amp; Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Planets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marceline </p>
<p>The one thing Marceline didn’t expect when she woke up in the morning was a pink girl standing in front of her bed. She blinked slowly. </p>
<p>“What are you?” </p>
<p>The girl tilted her head. “I’m me.” </p>
<p>Marceline wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but she did anyway. “But like why are you bright pink?” </p>
<p>“You’re gray.” </p>
<p>The girl did have a point. “That’s cause I’m a vampire.” </p>
<p>The girl looked at her pointedly. “And that’s normal here?” </p>
<p>Marceline shrugged. “It’s not nearly as weird as being pink, usually people stop asking when I say I’m sick.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” The girl said, frowning. “Maybe I should change my appearance.” She mumbled to herself. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to.” Marceline said. “Just tell them you’re a cosplayer if they ask. Or you’re an actor.”  </p>
<p>“A what?” </p>
<p>“It’s not important.” Wait why was Marceline having a conversation with the girl that broke into her house? “Why are you in my house?” </p>
<p>The girl joined her in the bed. “My guide started glitching, and led me here. Actually it led me to a, what was it, a Denny’s first.” </p>
<p>Marceline didn’t bother to ask about that. “What  are you?” She paused. The girl didn’t understand that question before. “Are you from here, or did you grow up in a lab or something?” </p>
<p>The girl shook her head. “I have a lab in my shop, but I wasn’t raised there. Well maybe I was, but that’s beside the point.” </p>
<p>“You own a boat?” Mareceilne asked, sitting up. </p>
<p>“Spaceship.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god. You’re an alien.” </p>
<p>“And you’re a vampire.” </p>
<p>Marceline laughed. “What kind of alien are you?” </p>
<p>The girl shrugged. “I’m Bubblegum, Princess Bubblegum, everyone calls me PB.”</p>
<p>“You’re a Bubblegum alien?” Marceline asked, poking her. </p>
<p>“No, well yes. But that’s also my name.” </p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, Marceline stopped poking PB. “I thought it was PB?” </p>
<p>“Do they not have nicknames on this planet?” </p>
<p>“They do.” Marceline said.</p>
<p>“I need to get back to my shop now, I’ve learned enough about this planet for my report.” PB said. </p>
<p>“All you did was go to a Denny’s and my house.” Marceline exclaimed. </p>
<p>“And that gave me enough information.” PB said, standing up. </p>
<p>PB tilted her head looking at Marceline. “You can come with me.” </p>
<p>“Was that a question?” Marceline asked. </p>
<p>PB stamped her foot. “Yes!” </p>
<p>“Well I guess I’ll come, earth it boring after a few hundred years.” </p>
<p>PB clapped. “Space will be fun. And you can come back when we’re done.” </p>
<p>“How many planets do you have left?” </p>
<p>PB shrugged, “For the main ones, about 102938480374747488483939495758499393847585939349 and 1.” </p>
<p>Marceline blinked. “Well I guess it’s good I’m immortal.” </p>
<p>PB nodded. “It’s good I am too.” </p>
<p> Marceline was only slightly surprised that PB was immortal, so she didn’t comment on it. Instead she said, “Let’s go.” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Marceline </p>
<p>On the ship Marceline knocked over a cup, and learned about space mechanics. She did absolutely nothing else for the first 20 something hours. Besides breath. Apparently, space mechanics took a long time to explain. PB looking incredibly excited about what she was talking about made it less boring. </p>
<p>In the end, Marceline was almost asleep. Finally PB finished, and showed her a room at the end of one of the many pink hallways. Actually, most of the ship was pink. Pink, white, and black. It looked like a magazine for lipstick. </p>
<p>As Marceline finally went to sleep, laying in a very large bed, she thought about her decision. This could be a very bad idea. She also didn't care. To be frank she was bored. Incredibly bored. And PB seemed nice enough. Actually, Marceline thought smiling, she seemed more than nice enough. And with that thought she finally drifted off to sleep. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>PB</p>
<p>Princess Bubblegum had lived alone in her ship for a very, very long time. She wasn’t sure why she had invited the vampire into her ship in the first place. In the end, she supposed it didn’t matter why, as long as I didn’t turn out horribly. PB didn’t think it would. In fact, for the first time in a long time, she wanted to hang out with someone. She hadn’t done that in such a long time. She had been too invested in her work to make friendships. Then again; if her friend worked with her, now that was a perfect loophole. Or something that would cause problems. </p>
<p>She looked up at the ceiling, it swirled. Switching the setting to make it stop, she continued staring at it, now unmoving. She needed to face it. The reason why she asked her to come was a simple one. She was lonely. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>PB woke up with her sheets twisted weirdly around her body, and fell out of the bed. </p>
<p>“Hello.” Marceline said, when PB left her room. </p>
<p>Had she been waiting for her? PB wondered. </p>
<p>“You, um took my shirt yesterday.” </p>
<p>PB looked down. She had. “I didn’t realize it was yours, the ship makes new clothing for me everyday, and you left it in that room.” </p>
<p>“I thought it was the laundry room.” Marceline said laughing. </p>
<p>“I’ll give it back.” PB said, about to take it off. </p>
<p>“No, it’s fine.” Marceline blurted. “Keep it, it looks good on you.” </p>
<p>PB blushes slightly, although it was hard to tell since she was pink. “Thanks.” </p>
<p>Marceline averted her eyes. “Your welcome.” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Marceline </p>
<p>Marceline had panicked, and told her to keep the shirt when PB began to take it off. At first she had regretted it, but then seeing how happy PB seemed, that regret left in an instant. PB was in her lab right now, no longer wearing the shirt. </p>
<p>And Marceline? She was supposed to choose the next planet. PB has given her three lengthy pages, each about one planet.</p>
<p>The first was green, and blue. Marceline didn’t bother to read farther. Too much like earth. She wanted something new.</p>
<p>The second was purple and black. It had purple flowers covering almost the entirety of it, and black lakes in between. Marceline was intrigued, but then she saw that the lakes emitted gas that caused hair loss, as well as stomach aches, and other things she didn’t want to experience.</p>
<p>The third planet was Pink and Black. It was overgrown with black vines covering the pastel pink soil. It had no water on the surface, all of it being in caves. The report then cut off.</p>
<p> Marceline looked at the others, and then noticed that none for them were finished. </p>
<p>“Hey PB?” She called. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” PB said, leaving the lab. </p>
<p>“Why are all of these reports unfinished?” </p>
<p>“Oh.” PB said, “Those are just some facts I learned in school. Some reports for lesser known planets are empty. It’s up to us to go, and find out the rest.” </p>
<p>Marceline smiled. “Oh.” </p>
<p>“Did you choose one?” </p>
<p>“Yeah this one.” Marceline said, holding up the Pink, and black one. </p>
<p>“Ah, planet 1927Xc.” PB said. “Good choice.” </p>
<p>“Does it have a better name?” Marceline asked. </p>
<p>“No. Do you have any ideas?” PB asked. </p>
<p>“Hmm.” Marceline mumbled. “Let’s name it after us.” </p>
<p>“Marceline and Princess Bubblegum?” PB said, “that’s a little long.” </p>
<p>Marceline shook her head. “Let’s call it Bubbline:”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>